Larry's Tennis Racket
Plot One day at the suburbs of the north, Larry comes home with a tennis racket he shows it to his siblings while Lakitu is using Wiggler as a dildo, Larry wants to show them his tennis racket however Lakitu is too much of a beta male to care, stuttering pete then enters, "well um uh the thing about the uh um wage gap is that uh um um" Wiggler then goes imma firin mah lazah and blasts pete out of the airship, then the simpsons theme plays, they suddenly discover that Larry's tennis racket looks like it can hold some stones, so he goes to show his siblings for real this time, in the awkwardly designed meeting room "This better be important we were playing CALL O DUTEH" Roy says, Messenger starts crying for literally no reason. Lemmy being the annoying special needs little shit that he is thinks that its candy, Iggy tells him to shut up and hes a poopyhead, and proceeds to shatter lemmys head with a sledgehammer, however little does Larry know that someone is looking for his tennis racket. Meanwhile with Thanos, he wants to snap his fingers so thaat half of the population will stop existing , he calls that.... mercy. His minions, Deji, Stuttering Pete, Mr. Krabs, and Jake Paul, some mario recolor, Ridley, and Ganondorf. Thanos decides to cut the powerlines which causes the airship to crash, of course it lands on Carl, actually no Carl has moved on to a better series, hell even the Koopalings have and so should you, oh wait theres more, so the sea pipe statue & them land on tatoooine where they meet War Machine & Sans, rhey explain that they have to get the inifity stones for Larrys racket before Thanos gets them, they explain that one of them is being guarded by a terribly designed fakemon, so they go and get the gem, but suddenly Jr's paintbrush turns evil, and kills half of the characters with the only ones left being Larry War Machine and SANS, suddenly Thanos uses the time zone to travel to the future where he sees his wife having sex with another man, upset and angry he brutally kills her increasing his strenght with the power stone, thanos looks down at his penis and says im sorry little one, Suddenly deji shows up riding a Metagross "Well i want the fight to be in the uk, not the us i want to be in the uk" and battles Larry war machine and sans, suddenly Spiderman & the Angry Video Game Nerd show up, Angry Video Gamere nerd makes a bunch of dirrehea jokes when suddenly his rival the Nostolgia Critic appears, "HELLO IM THE NOSTOLGIA CRITIC GUY REMEMBER IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO, WHICH YOU WONT BECAUSE THIS WILL THE END" Nostolgia critic then gets an iron man suit which he magically obtained, but somehow Morton & the rest arwe alive again and they defeat Deji & The Nostolgia Critic, however Deji escapes on a flying toaster, Thanos is upset and angry to find out that Deji failed to defeat them, he chokes the life out of Deji and says fine ill do it myself, Thanos suddenly appearse on tatooine using the space stone, Morton instantly charges and shotos a lazer through mortons head killing him, Iggy & RoY & Ludwig go "YES MAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Thanos responds by using the Reality Stone to create a giant rock, which false them because theyre poopheads, "This will be the end of Wakanda" Lakitu says before them & wiggler are both killed by Thanos space stone, but suddenyl Ridley & Ganondorf show up, Ridley picks up Bowser Jr. whos head feels smooth, and rips him in half, Ganondorf taps wnedy on the shoulder then breaks wendys neck. Larry is dragged away by Ridley, and falls into a pool water that just happesn to be there, there Larry meets another poorly designed fakemon, where hes liike "AY Larry you the chosen one my dude" Larry then washes up on the shore, and gets attacked by a bunch of Beedrills. Suddenly in an alternate dimension known as Wyoming, the people who have already died wake up there, excpet for lemmy hes dead for good, along with Deji, Roy goes to play call of duteh except theres nothing i the dimension except The Light Star. "You cant give up now, we have a poorly written storyline to finish" Suddenly Larry is transported back to the world for some reason where he meets Big Smoke, Big Smoke drives him to Cluckin Bell where he does his order & shit, but suddenly ridley shows up and throws the car "MY SPECIAL!" Big Smoke yelled as the cluckin bell sign falls on him, "a-all we had to do was follow the damn train, Larry." Big Smoke says as his last words, Larry battles Ridley using the magical tennis racket, and defeats him, but meanwhile Thanos is awaking the Dark Star to create the Dark Star Grandchildren, except for Lemmy because he sucks. Thanos then gets the mafia to fight for him, who are somehow inexplicably alive, the mafia comes down and then just kills Minecraft Steve, but the Happy Sing Along Friends come to the rescue, they defeat the mafia